Alpha
by Veneziano58
Summary: Les créatures surnaturelles sont admises mais certains peuples restent cachés. Dans ces communautés il y a des règles à respecter mais certains les transgressent parce que, ce qu'un alpha veut, un alpha l'obtient. N'est-ce pas Gilbert? / Yaoi/ RuPru / AU


Alpha

Perso : Ivan Braginski (Russie), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Rating : M. Contenu explicite, assurément.

Résumé : Les créatures surnaturelles sont admises mais certains peuples restent cachés. Dans ces communautés il y a des règles à respecter mais certains les transgressent parce que, ce qu'un alpha veut, un alpha l'obtient. N'est-ce pas Gilbert?

###

Gilbert aime le fait d'être un métamorphe cependant il aurait aimé avoir une autre forme. Il fait parti des chats-garous. C'est mignon un chat mais ce n'est pas très offensif, un jaguar ou un léopard ça aurait été mieux. Tant pis. Son apparence est malgré tout intéressante, un chat albinos ça se remarque. Son pelage est parfaitement blanc, son nez et l'intérieur de ses oreilles pelucheuses sont d'un doux rose alors que ses yeux sont d'un rouge éclatant. Mais l'un d'eux est barré d'une cicatrice, Gilbert est presque aveugle de cet œil, il a appris à vivre avec. Tout comme son petit frère, un mignon chaton noir aux yeux bleus, il porte un ruban tricolore en guise de collier mais le sien est un peu élimé à cause de ses nombreux voyages. Autant son frère a accepté le fait de faire parti d'un clan dirigé par un alpha, autant Gilbert tient à son statut de chat solitaire. Chat de gouttière comme on dit.

Le chat blanc se promène régulièrement dans le quartier, il prend rarement forme humaine en pleine rue étant donné que ses oreilles et sa queue de félin restent visibles, il garde donc sa forme de chat banal. Ou presque. Le mini fauve ignore qu'un autre le suit du regard, un autre fauve qui n'est pas petit celui-là. Il a repéré depuis un moment le nouveau venu dans le quartier, les métamorphes se cachent encore et restent sous leurs formes animales. Ce n'est pas par peur, il est à présent légal d'afficher sa nature de créature surnaturelle, les clans rongeurs, félins et canins sont tous simplement de nature discrète. Et très, très secrète.

Gilbert, une fois sûr d'être bien caché dans une ruelle, reprend forme humaine et s'étire. Sa longue queue blanche fait de gracieux mouvements dans son dos alors qu'il redresse les oreilles à la recherche d'un son. Rien. Il se détend alors totalement et fouille dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Le chapardage n'a pas été très bon aujourd'hui. Concentré sur ses réserves de nourriture, Gilbert ignore l'ombre qui s'approche de lui à pattes de velours. Le chat blanc laisse pourtant échapper un cri alors qu'une grosse main se pose sur sa bouche, l'autre bras s'étant attaché à sa taille. Le félin essaye de se transformer pour échapper à la prise de son agresseur mais quelque chose l'en empêche, il se tortille pourtant assez pour voir le visage de l'autre. Il a les yeux violets. Gilbert tressaille et ses pensées se résument à ça : « Putain de merde, je suis tombé sur un Alpha ! »

Ivan est un félin-garou comme beaucoup. Mais il n'est pas un chat ou alors un très gros. Une panthère des neiges. Sa fourrure est d'un fauve doré, tachée de ronds noirs tout comme son museau. Il cache ses oreilles sous une chapka et sa queue sous un long manteau. Il est né en Russie, dans une plaine en Sibérie, au milieu de la neige à perte de vue. Ses yeux sont violets, il est alpha, il le sait. Mais il est solitaire ou presque. Ses sœurs sont avec lui. Natalia est son Dès et Irina est son Très. Le deuxième et le troisième du clan, les plus forts garous après lui. En fait, son clan est uniquement composé d'eux. Ivan n'a trouvé personne d'assez intéressant pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Puis il l'a vu, lui. Un minuscule chat blanc chapardeur. Beau, séduisant et intelligent. Ivan le suivait à la trace depuis plusieurs jours, attendant sa chance. Sa chance de l'attraper, le capturer, l'intégrer. Ils sont félins mais pas du même gabarit, tant pis. Il le veut et ce qu'un alpha veut, il l'obtient. La panthère suit la douce odeur du chat blanc, il le voit là sans défense, agitant sa queue innocemment et pourtant Ivan ressent l'envie de planter ses crocs à la base de cette queue pour faire réagir l'autre, qu'il gémisse, se cambre, se soumette… Le russe secoue la tête, chassant ces idées lubriques et se concentre. Il s'approche en silence comme tout bon prédateur le fait puis se saisit du petit félin. Sa proie résiste puis se fige en voyant son visage, les yeux rouges s'élargissent, un halètement surpris passe ses lèvres puis un gémissement plaintif. Ivan sourit puis le jette sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et s'en va avec lui, ignorant les protestations du chat.

Ivan rentre à sa tanière, un modeste appartement, et emmène directement sa proie dans sa chambre. Le chat blanc semble s'être calmé, en vérité il réfléchit au moyen de s'échapper et sans y perdre plus qu'une touffe de poils. Un miaulement s'extirpe de sa bouche alors que le grand russe le jette sur le lit sans ménagement. Immédiatement Gilbert roule sur le ventre pour s'échapper mais un grondement menaçant, ainsi qu'une grosse patte griffue, le persuade de rester sagement sur le lit. Gilbert envisage de se transformer quand la patte se plante dans son épaule et le force à s'allonger sur le dos. Ne voulant pas perdre un bras, il choisit d'obtempérer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la bête. Une panthère. Bordel, il y a une panthère couchée sur son ventre. Instinctivement, Gilbert aplatit ses oreilles qui se fondent presque dans ses cheveux blancs, sa queue s'enroule à l'une de ses jambes et il baisse la tête. Soumission. Pas par envie mais pour rester en vie. Gilbert sent un frisson le traverser alors que la truffe froide se pose dans son cou puis la grosse langue qui lèche sa peau sur toute la longueur entre son épaule et sa mâchoire. Il déglutit. Ivan s'écarte et le regarde avec ses yeux de fauve, le chat pue la peur à des kilomètres. Ce n'est pas le but. Il reprend donc ses léchouilles puis ajoute un ronronnement discret, léger qui fait pourtant vibrer l'autre garou.

Gilbert sent le ronronnement, les gentils coups de langue sur son cou, sa joue et même son front, par la force des choses il se détend. Il hésite puis passe ses mains dans l'épais pelage, c'est plus doux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La panthère ronronne un peu plus fort. Le chat continue donc son exploration, il gémit alors que les crocs égratignent sa peau mais il n'a plus peur, l'odeur qui émane du grand fauve le rend mou, faible, consentant. Ivan sent la reddition de l'autre alors il se calle un peu plus contre le corps sous le sien, s'installant entre les jambes tremblantes. Le chat miaule, panique à nouveau alors le russe reprend ses caresses, ses coups de langue et à grand renfort de ronrons il réussit à calmer le petit félin. Ivan est comme intoxiqué par l'odeur de l'autre, il sent bon, terriblement bon. Il pourrait presque le manger. Presque. Il faut trouver le bon endroit pour le marquer, ce mignon chat blanc ne sera qu'à lui. La panthère découvre ses crocs, Gilbert miaule piteusement, il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Les longues canines s'enfoncent dans son cou, doucement et Ivan aurait put sourire s'il n'était pas un fauve en entendant le « Nyaah ~» extasié qui résonne dans la chambre. Gilbert rougit de honte lorsqu'il comprend que ce son particulier vient de lui. Ivan reprend forme humaine et lèche le sang avant de s'asseoir et de tirer Gilbert dans ses bras pour le câliner.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Ivan Braginski. Je suis un félin-garou, une panthère des neiges. Et toi ?

- …

- Chaton ?

- M'appelle pas chaton !

- Comment tu t'appelles alors ?

- … Gilbert Beilschmidt, félin-garou et chat de gouttière.

- Adorable ! »

Gilbert soupire puis agite sa longue blanche nerveusement. Comment se sortir de cette situation... ?

L'albinos se prélasse sur le canapé, le soleil chauffant sa peau en douceur, il en ronronnerait presque. Ses oreilles sensibles capte le bruit des pas du russe. Le félin soupire, les deux autres fauves, Natalia et Irina, l'ont efficacement empêché de s'enfuir. Et ce foutu alpha qui veut pas le lâcher. Alpha. Gilbert redresse les oreilles et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, mais oui, c'était ça la solution ! D'un bond souple qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu imiter, le jeune homme atterrit sur les genoux de la panthère qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir et qiu prend l'air surpris. Ivan fixe le chat blanc puis lui caresse les cheveux et ses douces oreilles, pensant que l'autre voulait un peu d'attention. Gilbert se laisse faire mais reste concentré sur son objectif. Il fixe ses yeux rouges aux violets face à lui et déclare très calmement : « J'appartiens à un autre Alpha. » Le russe se fige, tendu et cherche sur le visage de l'autre une trace de moquerie sans en trouver aucune. Il soupire, déçu et frustré.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Je n'ai senti aucune odeur sur toi.

- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps. Et je suis en voyage depuis longtemps mais ma fidélité est la même.

- Tu veux donc retourner dans ton clan.

- Ja ! Je veux dire, oui. »

La panthère acquiesce, pas heureux pour autant. Il autorise Gilbert à prendre contact avec son clan ce que celui-ci s'empresse de faire. Le blanc prend sa forme féline puis se faufile entre les jambes d'Irina et sort dehors, enfin. Dès ce soir il sera de retour parmi les siens. Ivan fait signe à sa Très de laisser le chat partir. Il doit réfléchir au moyen de le récupérer et le garder.

Gilbert prend le premier bus pour la bonne destination puis il descend, traverse un champ puis un autre, il court sur le chemin de terre vers le village. Son village. Il ne répond pas aux nombreux « bonjour » ni aux questions surprises qu'il entend en traversant la rue, il court vers la maison principale et entre avec fracas. Aussitôt le Dès et le Très lui barrent le chemin, Gilbert n'y prend pas garde et saute dans les bras du second du clan. Son Ludwig, son petit frère adoré. Le Très se rassoit alors et recommence à bichonner son arme. Ludwig sourit et câline son frère, heureux de le revoir après une longue séparation. Pourtant le grand blond fronce le nez puis écarte Gilbert afin de mieux l'observer, ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il voit la marque. « Faut que je vois le Roi et vite. La panthère va me réclamer. » l'autre homme acquiesce et l'emmène auprès de leur alpha sans jamais lui lâcher la main.

Roderich, le Roi et alpha, était installé à son bureau, sa Reine l'aidant à sa tâche de gérer le clan. Tout deux levèrent la tête lorsque les frères passèrent la porte. Gilbert était de retour. Elizavetta, la femme, lui sourit avant de venir l'enlacer puis elle aussi se recula, surprise de l'odeur qu'il portait. Roderich l'observait depuis son bureau.

« Roderich, mon Roi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Très bien. Sortez, laisser nous seuls. »

La Reine et le Dès sortirent en silence. Après un signe de l'homme brun, Gilbert le rejoignit derrière le fauteuil. Il frotta son visage contre cette main et se laissa faire quand Roderich lui lécha le visage et le cou. C'est bon de rentrer à la maison finalement. Le brun se mit à observer avec minutie son chat, s'assurant qu'il allait bien avant de le ramener plus près, l'asseyant sur ses genoux pour accéder à son cou. Gilbert se fit docile, sachant la réaction que son roi allait avoir. Roderich se tends puis les poils de sa queue et de ses oreilles se hérissent, il gronde puis feule. Quelqu'un a osé marquer l'un des siens sans son consentement. Impardonnable. Gilbert, transformé entre temps en chat blanc, miaule doucement alors que son roi le tient par la peau du cou, ballotté dans le vide au rythme des pas du chef. Roderich jette Gilbert sur un lit, que l'albinos reconnaît comme étant celui de la chambre royale avant qu'un chat noir et blanc ne lui bondisse dessus, son roi sous forme animale. Le chat noir se frotte avec énergie contre le blanc, léchant la fourrure, mordant la peau, répandant son odeur partout sur l'autre. Gilbert miaule mais ne cherche pas à s'échapper, à quoi bon ? Quand il sent l'impulsion du brun, tout deux reprennent forme humaine. L'albinos a la respiration difficile, les joues rouges, son corps couvert de traces. Roderich sourit puis l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ils ne sont pas amants ni amoureux, le Roi revendique son chat. Quand il cesse le baiser Gilbert a les yeux clos, alangui sur les draps, il a l'air prêt à la débauche et surtout il sent bon, il sent comme le clan. Le brun termine de le déshabiller puis s'adoucit et caresse avec tendresse les cheveux blancs ébouriffés.

« Repose-toi ici, quand la panthère arrivera je t'enverrais quelqu'un. Pas de douche, reste tel quel.

- A poils donc ?

- C'est ça. Je vais discuter avec l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il te veut exactement maintenant, dors. »

Gilbert sourit puis se roule en boule dans les draps avant de s'endormir, l'esprit tranquille. Roderich esquisse un sourire avant de se lever et de retourner à son bureau sans se laver évidemment, il porte sur lui l'odeur de son chat et la réaction du grand fauve face à ça va lui donner des indices.

Quand le brun arrive Ludwig et Vash, son second et troisième, grognent contre des intrus. Roderich fronce le nez, une odeur forte lui pique le nez, sauvage mais indéniablement féline. Les panthères sont dans la place, oui les, l'alpha est venu avec son Dès et son Très. Bien. Le brun s'avance et ses deux chats baissent le volume de leurs grondements, il voit que seul le mâle adverse a gardé forme humaine, les deux femelles sont en fauves prêtes à bondir.

Ivan fronce le nez et plisse les yeux alors qu'il sent l'odeur de _son _chat sur le brun. Le Roi manifestement. Le russe s'avance vers Roderich et lui tend cordialement la main après avoir fait s'aplatir ses panthères. Le chat le dévisage puis lui serre la main, chacun ayant une poigne ferme. L'alpha des chats les conduit dans son bureau, suivit de leurs Dès et Très respectifs. Une fois chacun installé et les deux alphas se soient assit, la discussion commença.

« Je réclame Gilbert comme mien.

- Je refuse. Le chat blanc appartient à moi et au clan. Pourquoi devrais-je te le donner… ?

- C'est un atout non négligeable et j'ai un attrait particulier pour lui.

- Je crois davantage en la seconde partie de ton argument. Vois-tu, Gilbert est le frère aîné de mon Dès, Ludwig. Tu dois le persuader pour me convaincre. »

Et vu l'air fermé et hostile du grand blond à oreilles noires, Ivan ne part pas gagnant. Peu importe, il a réfléchi à une stratégie. Ca va marcher, ça _doit_ marcher. Le grand russe sourit puis s'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil alors que les oreilles noires du Roi se dressent d'intérêt.

« Le chat blanc contre une alliance entre nos clans.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Gilbert vit avec moi, il m'apporte la discrétion, la ruse et toute la subtilité que sa condition de chat peut apporter à mon clan. En échange nous vous offrons notre force brute, notre aura, notre influence.

- Intéressant. Mais il n'y a que toi et tes sœurs si j'ai bien compris. Jusqu'où iras-tu pour avoir celui qui nous appartient ?

- Je refuserais d'être Roi.

- Tu renoncerais à un être un alpha complet ? Avoir femme, enfants et clan à tes pieds juste pour avoir Gilbert ?

- Vous pensez qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine Roi Roderich ? »

Les deux gros fauves grondent sourdement, mécontentes des propositions de leur frère et alpha mais que peuvent-elles faire contre ça ? Rien à leur grand malheur. Le roi des chats sentit l'impulsion de son second et rattrape au vol un chat noir furieux, prêt à débarbouiller la panthère qui garde un calme impassible. Le petit félin lacère avec férocité les bras de son alpha mais celui-ci ne bronche pas, concentré comme il est sur la proposition de l'autre. Avoir des alliés d'un plus gros gabarit que le leur n'est pas négligeable mais il ne peut pas laisser l'un de ses chats partir seul et sans défenses chez les panthères. Certes Gilbert n'est pas un damoiseau en détresse, il sait fort bien se battre, d'ailleurs s'il n'était pas solitaire il serait Dès ou Très du clan. Le brun fait un léger signe de tête et Vash, le troisième du clan, va vers la porte du bureau, le blond discute avec quelqu'un puis referme le battant et revient se placer près du roi. Roderich prodigue d'apaisantes caresses à son second qui se détend malgré lui, cessant de feuler et rentrant les griffes.

« Je n'enverrais pas l'un de mes chats seul avec vous. Gilbert sera accompagné par l'un des miens, de mon choix évidemment. Non négociable.

- J'accepte. »

De toute façon le russe aurait accepté presque n'importe quoi pour récupérer le chat blanc. Son attrait pour lui est réellement puissant, ça l'inquiète un peu mais il pense que ça va se tasser une fois qu'il aura obtenu l'autre. Roderich réfléchit intensément à qui envoyer avec l'albinos, c'est un choix crucial. Quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, on voit un chat blanc taché de marron, un collier de cuir noir et une croix cliquetante au cou. Celui-ci bondit et prend la forme d'un beau jeune homme à la peau dorée et aux cheveux bruns. Antonio, c'est son nom, se penche et murmure quelque chose à son roi qui acquiesce à ses propos.

Puis une autre personne entre dans la pièce, Gilbert exhale la sensualité à des kilomètres, l'odeur de désir inassouvi chatouille les narines sensibles de tous les félins dont les pupilles se dilatent, chacun suit avec attention les mouvements de l'autre. Son bassin qui fait onduler la longue queue blanche à chaque pas, ce pantalon qui tombe très bas sur les hanches, c'est un miracle qu'il ne tombe pas tout court, le torse dévoilé, la peau blanche parcouru de cicatrices roses est tentante, le sourire qu'il affiche est un brin provocateur. Roderich plisse les yeux, il lui avait dit de ne rien mettre. Il a désobéit, encore. Ludwig, toujours sous forme de chat, s'échappe des bras de son Roi et se réfugie dans ceux de son frère en ronronnant allègrement. Le russe fixe Gilbert avec une envie violente, lisible par tous, encore plus alors que le félin au pelage de neige répond au ronronnement de celui charbon, sa queue s'agite et le pantalon glisse encore un peu. Ivan ne retient pas le gémissement plaintif qui lui échappe alors que la lisière de poils blancs de l'aine apparaît à sa vue. Roderich s'éclaircit les idées puis toussote, espérant récupérer l'attention de la panthère mâle. Attention qu'il fini par obtenir au bout de quelques minutes uniquement parce que le chat albinos s'est assit sur les genoux de son alpha, défiant l'autre de dire ou faire quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

« Gilbert, j'ai accepté la proposition d'Ivan qui est que tu viennes vivre avec lui en échange d'une alliance.

- …

- Tu ne seras pas seul, Kiku viendra avec toi. Il sera présent pour toi quand tu le voudras et si tu es malheureux ou maltraité, il te ramènera ici en toute sécurité.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé, mon Roi, que tu me vendrais comme du bétail. Que gagnes-tu en échange de ma liberté ?

- Entraide et protection, mai ne crains rien tu seras toujours ici chez toi.

- Je n'ai pas de chez moi Roderich, tu viens de me le prouver. J'espère au moins que tu ne vendras jamais Ludwig comme tu viens de le faire pour moi, car vendu ou non, je te ferais regretter amèrement cette folle décision. »

Gilbert se relève, embrasse la tête du chat noir avec tendresse puis le pose au sol. Ludwig reprend alors forme humaine et sert son frère dans ses bras, refusant de le laisser partir mais le russe se lève aussi et prend la main du chat blanc dans la sienne. Ce dernier se dégage de la fraternelle étreinte, il affiche un sourire de façade et se détourne, prêt à partir d'ici. Le blond veut retenir son frère mais son collègue le Très l'en empêche. Gilbert se blottit dans les bras du grand russe quand que celui-ci le soulève comme une princesse et le sert contre son torse. Pour cacher ses larmes de déception, pour étouffer le sentiment de trahison, il reprend sa forme féline. Ses oreilles sensibles perçoivent les cris et miaulements désespérés de son petit frère, cette fois la séparation est dure et a le goût des adieux. Pourtant un chat solitaire ne pleure pas, jamais. N'est-ce pas ?

La cohabitation est loin d'être parfaite, c'est même catastrophique. Le chat blanc distribue feulements enragés, morsures et griffures à tout va et peu importe qui les reçoit. Le russe soupire longuement tout en contemplant avec lassitude les profondes lacérations sur ses avant-bras, causées par un Gilbert furax duquel il avait essayé de s'approcher un peu plus tôt. Sa sœur Irina lui avait fait remarqué tout en soignant ses plaies que s'il n'avait pas été harceler l'albinos sous la douche, celui-ci serait sans doute moins agressif. Sa deuxième sœur par contre, prend beaucoup plus mal le fait que le petit félin s'attaque à son frère en toute impunité.

« Ca ne peut plus durer ! Ivan, renvoie ce stupide sac à puces chez lui avec son clan ! Il ne nous apporte rien à part des ennuis.

- Natalia…

- Non ! Ouvre les yeux grand frère tout ça ne nous mène rien.

- Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec l'hystérique. »

La panthère mâle se tourne alors derechef vers la voix traînante, c'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, soit depuis deux semaines, que Gilbert leur adresse une phrase complète, se limitant d'habitude à des « oui » ou « non » laconiques. Kiku, resté jusque là dans sa forme féline pour plus de discrétion, ouvrit un œil inquisiteur et attend avec patience la suite des évènements. Lui aussi pense que cette situation est stérile et non bénéfique, d'ailleurs ses rapports réguliers inquiètent son Roi et surtout le Dès du clan. Natalia, ladite hystérique, pousse un grondement féroce alors que son corps prend l'apparence d'un grand félin, d'un geste discret Ivan fait signe à Irina de contenir leur sœur et celle-ci obéit sans discuter. Le russe se lève calmement, ignorant les grognements furieux de la panthère plaquée au sol et se dirige vers Gilbert, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas faire de faux pas. Du moins, dans ses gestes.

« Ca ne fait que deux semaines.

- Deux semaines de trop ! Laisse-moi partir.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Dans trois jours la saison des amours va commencer et je veux savoir si l'on pourra s'accorder à ce moment précis.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu veux quand même pas q-que je… je m'accouple avec toi ?!

- Si, c'est bien ce que je pense faire.

- Mais t'es complètement barré ! On a pas le même gabarit et merde on est deux mâles, tu l'as bien vu non ?!

- Oh, je l'ai vu. Très bien vu et je l'ai même senti. Sais-tu ce que j'ai senti d'autre ? Que tu serais délicieusement parfait sous moi.

- J-Je ne suis sous personne…

- Tu le seras ~ Et puis, nos gabarits ne posent problème que si nous passons à l'action sou forme féline n'est-ce pas ? Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles tenter cette expérience…

- Nein ! Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs je ne veux rien faire d'intime avec toi espèce d-de pervers ! »

Le chat blanc fait de son mieux pour garder les derniers morceaux de sa dignité mais avec les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux, l'effet est quelque peu dissipé. L'asiatique reprend alors forme humaine et se dirige tout naturellement vers la panthère furieuse, celle-ci le fixe crocs en avant. Sans ciller, il tend la main puis caresse avec douceur et patience l'épaisse fourrure du fauve qui étonnamment se calme peu à peu à mesure que la paume étrangère lisse ses poils.

Les trois jours suivant Gilbert reste obstinément sous sa forme féline, refusant catégoriquement de changer d'apparence. Il se hérisse et crache avec rage dès que le grand fauve russe fait mine de l'approcher aussi celui-ci garde ses distances. La plupart du temps du moins.

Et puis finalement l'honnie saison des chaleurs commence. Ils peuvent faire l'amour n'importe quand dans l'année mais ces périodes sont propices pour la reproduction. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous et toutes cherchent un ou une partenaire afin de faire taire leur besoin et de passer du bon temps. Mais Gilbert, lui, a dans l'idée de rester le plus chaste possible pour cette période même si c'est très dur parce qu'il ne veut absolument pas que la panthère lui saute dessus. Ca non, très peu pour lui. Pourtant malgré ses bonnes résolutions, l'albinos ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir l'attirante odeur que dégagent les sœurs d'Ivan, et bien qu'elles soient un peu piquantes, leurs parfums le fait réagir. Ca et les phéromones dans l'air. Frustré, il essaye alors de se soulager un peu mais sous sa forme de chat ça n'est pas franchement pratique. Avec un soupir las, il reprend forme humaine et laisse échapper un soupir béat en sentant sa peau sensible frotter sur les draps. D'un geste machinal, Gilbert vint caresser ses oreilles duveteuses alors que son autre main parcoure son cou puis son torse. Ses doigts descendent ensuite le long de sa tempe puis sa joue avant de faire le tour de ses lèvres lascivement, lèvres dont s'échappe un nouveau soupir. L'autre continue également son chemin, traçant du bout de ses ongles pointus les courbes de ses muscles, le faisant frissonner et soupirer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de relation physique ? Longtemps. Il a le droit de s'accorder un petit plaisir solitaire après tout. Gilbert eu un petit sourire ironique puis continua de taquiner chaque point sensible de son corps, s'adonnant avec délice à se faire du bien, ignorant par la même occasion l'excitation qu'il pouvait provoquer dans le reste de l'appartement.

Sa longue queue blanche balaye sa peau en de souples arabesques, ça lui plaît, il se tortille sous ses propres caresses puis avec un sourire taquin il descend sa main et prend entre ses doigts sa virilité à laquelle il impose un rythme délibérément lent, presque frustrant. Mais la frustration est délicieuse quand on sait la doser. Il miaule et feule doucement à mesure que le plaisir se déverse dans ses veines, il ne sera pas à long à venir il le sait. La faute à la saison et son manque de pratique. Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, Gilbert vint finalement entre ses doigts en un gémissement rauque suivit d'un léger ronron satisfait. Il s'étire alors consciencieusement, s'essuyant ensuite avec quelques mouchoirs. Le petit félin sursaute alors qu'une panthère visiblement en manque fait irruption dans sa chambre, le gros fauve fait le tour de la pièce, le museau en l'air puis ses yeux se fixe sur sa proie. Celle-ci frissonne et utilise ses mains pour cacher sa nudité ou du moins essaye.

Gilbert déglutit puis couine lorsque l'énorme bête saute sur le lit, faisant craquer légèrement les lattes. Le chat reste immobile, les oreilles en alerte et les griffes prêtent à l'emploi. Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre, jamais. S'il voulait l'avoir, faudra le mériter et au prix fort. Il voit les muscles rouler sous l'épais pelage tacheté, puis l'odeur chaude et suave de l'autre envahit son nez. Le chat frissonne et s'agite un peu, merde il vient tout juste de jouir et ce foutu alpha vient lui agiter ses phéromones toxiques sous le museau. Mais il ne compte pas céder de sitôt. Ivan reprend forme humaine même si l'éclat de ses pupilles est définitivement sauvage et l'envie qui l'anime, d'une force animale. Le russe se penche vers le plus petit et celui-ci le gifle aussitôt, ses griffes petites mais acérées traçant une longue estafilade sur la joue blanche. Pourtant ça ne décourage pas l'autre qui essaye d'allonger Gilbert qui se débat comme une furie, laissant la marque sanglante de son passage sur les bras et le torse bien sculpté de son opposant.

« Pourquoi tu résistes autant ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire baiser !

- Tout le monde en a envie en ce moment.

- Je veux baiser oui mais pas me faire sauter et encore moins par toi !

- Je ne comprend pas…Je suis repoussant ? »

Merde. Gilbert aurait voulu dire « Oui t'es moche comme un pou et t'a autant de sex-appeal qu'un rat crevé » mais ça aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Pas que mentir le dérange mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir…Un miaulement plaintif lui échappe alors qu'une grande langue chaude passe sur son cou puis descend à sa clavicule que des dents mordillent gentiment. Ses mains sont bloquées par une poigne ferme quoique pas blessante, il est nu et sans défense. Merveilleux… Comment s'en sortir ? « Nyah ~ » Oh non encore ce son stupide. Gilbert se mord alors la lèvre inférieure, l'entamant de ses crocs. Alerté par la senteur de l'hémoglobine, le grand fauve se redresse puis lèche le menton et les lèvres du chat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède et les ouvre pour lui.

Débute alors un baiser sensuel, langoureux et délicieusement érotique. Peut-être que c'est à cause des chaleurs ou bien parce qu'il est en manque, toujours est-il que Gilbert se surprend à aimer cet échange. Ses oreilles se plaquent contre ses cheveux alors que sa queue blanche vient taquiner celle rayée du russe. Les deux appendices se cherchent puis se caressent avant de se mêler ensemble tandis que leur propriétaires continuent de s'embrasser et de se toucher de plus en plus fougueusement. Il va céder. Tant pis, il pourra mettre ça sur le compte de ses besoins primaires. Ivan se débarrasse vite fait de son ample pantalon de tissus puis se frotte sans pudeur sur le chat miaulant sous lui, l'albinos s'accroche aux épaules de l'autres alors que leurs érections se frottent l'une à l'autre. Il gémit et geint, insultant aussi parfois son partenaire mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe pas, écoutant avec délice les sons qu'émet l'autre félin. Ivan lèche suce et mordille toute la peau à sa disposition laissant ici et là quelques marques qui feront grogner le chat blanc le lendemain mais pour le moment ils n'en avaient cure. Leurs bassins continuent d'onduler ensemble puis le russe s'écarte, s'attirant un geignement frustré de son compagnon de lit mais n'y prête pas attention, il continue sa descente continuant de parcourir de ses lèvres, de sa langues et de ses crocs la peau pâle striée ça et là de cicatrices et marques diverses. Le plus grand insista sur le creux de l'aine puis remonta mordiller les hanches avant d'à nouveau descendre plus bas. Il enfouit avec plaisir son nez dans les boucles intimes de son partenaire, humant avec un petit gémissement satisfait l'odeur musquée puis avec un sourire il commence à déposer des petits baisers sur le sexe tendu, faisant à nouveau gémir l'autre félin. Mais Ivan n'alla pas plus loin que quelques lichettes avant de remonter embrasser son compagnon. Le grand remonte la tête, sans pour autant cesser la délicieuse friction plus bas, et chuchote près de l'oreille sensible qui s'agite sous son souffle chaud.

« Je veux te marquer Gilbert et pour de bon cette fois.

- N-Nein.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J-Je veux p- Ahh ~

- Tu pourras me marquer aussi. Je serais à toi comme tu seras à moi. Alors ? »

Gilbert ouvre les yeux, qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir fermés, et observe le visage de l'autre sérieux comme un pape. Bordel, un chat qui possède une panthère ? C'est alléchant mais…

« T'vas pas renoncer à devenir Roi juste pour me sauter.

- Si. Je l'ai déjà dit à ton ancien alpha. Dépêche toi de répondre.

- Je…Oui d'accord. »

Merde, il va sûrement le regretter mais il n'y pense déjà plus alors que l'autre ravage sa bouche et que ses grandes mains descendent entre ses cuisses qu'il se résout à écarter. Un cri surprit lui échappe alors que finalement le russe prend possession de lui mais celui-ci ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il s'assoit entraînant Gilbert qui se retrouve également assit sur les cuisses de la panthère et son membre profondément enfoui en lui. Les deux amants halètent mais aucun ne bougent, se laissant quelques secondes de répit. Doucement, l'albinos amorce un mouvement de bassin qui le fait gémir puis Ivan l'aide, s'accrochant aux hanches qu'il fait bouger en rythme. Ils s'embrassent encore, un baiser un peu brouillon sous la passion puis Gilbert passe ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre avant de cacher son visage dans son cou, il gémit plus fort alors que l'autre accélère la cadence mais reste concentré sur sa tâche. Le chat commence alors à lécher et mordiller le creux du cou, s'amusant un instant avec la pomme d'Adam puis descend à la jointure du cou et l'épaule, c'est là qu'il veut laisser sa marque.

Alors que ses crocs s'enfonce dans la peau du russe celui-ci donne un violent coup de hanches qui le surprend au point de mordre plus profondément que prévu, ça ne semble pas dérangé l'autre qui le renverse sur le lit et le pilonne sèchement, les faisant gémir ensemble. Ivan se penche et prend le temps d'inspirer la douce fragrance du petit gabarit puis un sourire prédateur se dessine sur son visage. Les va-et-vient deviennent plus brutaux, arrachant quelques cris à l'albinos qui nouent ses jambes à sa taille plante ses griffes dans ses fortes épaules, le russe profite que son amant se noie dans le plaisir pour lui infliger à son tour sa marque et cette fois personne ne l'enlèvera. Gilbert ignore e picotement dans son cou, la seule chose qui compte à cet instant pour lui c'est le plaisir qui monte, monte de plus en plus, la tension devient forte si forte presque insupportable. Il gémit et se cambre, frottant son sexe contre le ventre de son compagnon, réclamant plus, exigeant la délivrance. Parce qu'il ne supplierai pas, jamais. Et finalement celle-ci arrive, puissante, bien plus puissante que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds, lui volant la voix et toute pensées cohérentes, entendant vaguement le grognement purement animal qu'émet son partenaire lors de sa propre jouissance.

Ivan s'effondre sur Gilbert qui émet alors un petit son étouffé mais ne décontenance pas son partenaire qui donne alors quelques coups de langue paresseux sur les lèvres et la joue de l'albinos qui sourit faiblement. Le chat repousse la panthère sur le dos et lui grimpe dessus, se frottant à nouveau lui recommençant à l'embrasser et le taquiner. Le russe a un sourire amusé mais se laisse faire, appréciant les attentions câlines et coquines que lui procure son amant qui est décidément bien en forme. L'autre laisse suçons et caresses sur son passage, appuyant ses actions sur les points sensibles qu'il trouve faisant gémir le plus grand puis Gilbert arrête sa descente à la lisière de poils rêches. Il y passe la main comme pour les brosser puis ses doigts passent sur la verge à nouveau dressée. Ah, la saison des chaleurs a quand même quelques avantages finalement. Le chat s'étonne de la taille de l'autre et se félicite d'avoir pu accueillir tout ça, puis avec un fin sourire, il approche ses lèvres du sexe de l'autre mais sans la toucher, se contenter de le frôler et de souffler dessus alternant le chaud et le froid faisant frémir et gémir la panthère sous lui. A chacun son tour pense-t-il avec amusement. Gilbert s'enhardit et pose quelques baisers, légers ou plus appuyés, il bloque le bassin de l'autre qui s'emballe, c'est à lui de garder le contrôle. L'albinos lève les yeux et croise le regard fiévreux de son compagnon qui le fixe avec envie. Bien ~ Il embrasse le sommet puis le prend lentement en bouche, tirant un gémissement rauque de sa « victime » et continue doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touche sa main. Il monte et descend le long de la colonne de chair, s'amusant avec sa langue, ses lèvres et parfois ses dents, prenant garde à ne pas érafler la peau sensible par ses crocs. Ivan exprime son plaisir de plus en plus fort, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Gilbert, caressant au passage les douces oreilles.

Le petit félin continue sa tâche tout en passant sa main entre ses cuisses, massant sa propre verge avant de relever, se léchant les lèvres avec sensualité puis fit un sourire séducteur au russe coucher sur lui tout en s'abaissant sur le sexe humidifié. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure et plisse les yeux, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le visage d'Ivan qui le fixe en retour comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Gilbert posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'autre et s'en servit pour faire levier, bougeant en un rythme langoureux. Son amant le saisit par les hanches et reprit le contrôle lui imposant une cadence plus forte, plus rapide faisant haleter, gémir et se tendre son compagnon. Ivan esquissa un sourire, son partenaire était vraiment beau, une beauté toute masculine quand bien même il était pris par un autre mâle. Le russe accélère encore la cadence voulant faire crier l'autre et celui-ci le fit, criant et marmonnant quelques mots qu'il identifia comme étant de l'allemand, l'excitant davantage. Leur passion commune entraîne alors leur nouvel orgasme, plus rapidement du fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour juste avant et cette fois ce fut l'albinos qui s'effondre contre son amant, son cœur battant si fort qu'il ne peut entendre rien d'autre. Le russe sourit puis le câline doucement mais alors qu'il s'apprête à l'embrasser, un petit chat blanc remplace le corps alangui de son compagnon.

Manifestement, Gilbert avait été épuisé au point de retrouver naturellement sa forme féline pour se remettre. Ivan sourit puis prend également sa forme de fauve, la grosse panthère des neiges s'enroulant contre le petit chat blanc, le protégeant efficacement de tous dangers.

Le lendemain matin Gilbert s'étire longuement puis cache à nouveau son visage dans l'épais pelage de son compagnon avec un ronronnement satisfait cependant quelque chose l'interpelle. Déjà, pourquoi est-il le seul à avoir gardé sa forme humaine ? Ou alors il s'était changé pendant la nuit… Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il passe à nouveau ses bras autour du large cou, attrapant à pleines mains les poils doux et serre ses jambes autour de l'autre, le rapprochant. L'albinos songe alors que s'il avait été totalement terrifié la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec cette panthère sur le ventre, il est à présent complètement décontracté au point même de se pelotonner contre la fourrure soyeuse. Il sort de ses pensées alors qu'un grand coup de langue lui mouille la joue et qu'un sourd ronronnement le fait vibrer. Soudain le petit félin a une idée et s'écarte, s'asseyant de façon à pouvoir regarder dans les yeux du fauve.

« Ivan, je peux prendre le temps de t'observer ? Parce que la dernière fois j'ai pas vraiment pu. »

La panthère émit une sorte miaulement rauque avant de s'affaler, ce qu'il considéra comme étant un oui. Gilbert pose alors ses mains sur l'épaisse fourrure, l'observant de près puis ses mains descendent sur les pattes, musclées et puissantes, les griffes non rétractables sont noires et effilées. Prêtes à blesser. Il s'intéresse ensuite aux pattes arrière puis à la longue queue rayée dont le bout lui chatouille le visage alors que son propriétaire ronronne allégrement sous les caresses de son amant. Le félin aux yeux rouges sourit et gratte doucement la base de la queue faisant se cambrer et ronronner encore plus fort le gros matou. Il rit puis remonte vers la tête qu'il prend entre ses mains, doucement Gilbert fait le tour des oreilles rondes et tachetées, faisant ensuite le tour du museau, observant avec intérêt les moustaches plus dures que les siennes. Puis il désigne la gueule de la panthère en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je peux voir ici aussi ? »

Ivan ouvrit alors la gueule en un large bâillement exposant ses crocs luisants. Gilbert déglutit, bon dieu comment avait-il pu supporter d'être mordu par une chose pareille… ? Il passa lentement ses doigts le long des crocs puis fronça le nez alors que l'autre lui soufflait son haleine chaude en plein visage.

« M'ci. Bref, j'vais me laver maintenant. »

Le fauve ferme sa mâchoire en claquement sec puis reverse son compagnon son lit, se couchant dessus avant de le lécher abondamment.

« Ivan arrête tes enfantillages, tu vas pas me laver juste en me léchant… »

La panthère émet un petit grognement et continue sa tâche descendant au sud de l'anatomie de l'albinos qui se mit à rougir. Le russe poursuit son minutieux nettoyage sur les cuisses et l'aine de son amant qui réfléchit au moyen de s'échapper avant que ça ne dérape et soudain il a une idée. Une idée absolument géniale et parfaite. Il attend que l'autre soit bien concentré puis d'un coup, il plaque ses mains sur les épaules du félin et bondit souplement retombant avec grâce sur le sol sous la forme d'un petit chat blanc. A peine ses pattes furent-elles posées sur le parquet qu'il court comme un dératé jusque la salle de bain et reprend forme humaine pour fermer la porte à clé. Ivan en resta pantois, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce tour de force puis celui-ci reprit également forme humaine et se mit à rire, amusé de la ruse de son futé compagnon. Gilbert ressort de la salle de bain, une petite demi-heure après, un jean taille basse et un t-shirt large pour avoir l'air présentable, nouant son ruban tricolore autour de son cou. Le russe fronce les sourcils et se dirige vers lui, prêt à enlever la bande de tissus mais son amant lui tape la main.

« Pas touche à ça le ruskov ! C'est important pour moi.

- C'est un juste un ruban effiloché. Tu veux cacher ma marque peut-être.

- Nein, ça n'a rien à voir. Je le portais aussi la première fois que tu m'as vu.

- Oui mais pourquoi tu le gardes tout le temps ?

- C'est un cadeau de mon petit frère, tu sais le Dès du clan, le chat noir qui a voulu te débarbouiller la face. Il porte le même ruban.

- Le sien avait l'air en meilleur état, on dirait que celui que tu portes à servir à faire les griffes d'un chat sauvage.

- Je voyage beaucoup c'est tout. Et va t'habiller au lieu de rester à poils.

- Je vais y aller mais je voulais savoir autre chose.

- Quoi encore ? »

Le russe s'approche et de ce fait, Gilbert doit lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Ivan lève la main puis passe un doigt le long de la cicatrice qui court de l'arcade à la pommette sur le visage de son partenaire qui ne tressaille même pas sous la caresse.

« Vois-tu encore de cet œil ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt sombre et flou.

- Du coup tu as un angle mort.

- Oui mais j'ai appris à compenser depuis le temps. C'est tout ?

- Da ~ Je vais me laver maintenant. »

Il regarde son partenaire partir puis sort de la chambre à la recherche de son compagnon du clan.

Gilbert a un sourire amusé en voyant Kiku se faire cajoler par la très froide Natalia, qui n'a plus l'air si froide que ça d'ailleurs. Ah a saison des amours… ~ Mais toujours est-il qu'il a besoin de parler au japonais.

« Kiku ? Je suis ravi que tu prennes ton pied mais faudrait que je te cause.

- O-Oui bien sûr Gilbert… »

Le brun rougit avec embarras puis rejoint l'autre félin et partent ensemble à la cuisine pour papoter et puis pace que honnêtement faire l'amour ça donne faim. L'albinos se sert un copieux petit-déjeuner tout en discutant avec l'autre petit gabarit.

« Faut qu'on retourne au clan. Je me suis lié à l'autre et si j'en crois mon odorat, tu as fait de même avec l'hystérique.

- Natalia est une personne très douce au fond. Penses-tu que le Roi en sera heureux ?

- L'aristo coincé ~ Je pense que oui, après tout c'était là le but hein.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Allons dès le repas terminé alors.

- Parfait. »

Les deux chats n'avaient pas prévu par contre de devoir négocier avec leur panthère respective mais à force de parlementer, ils réussirent à partir seuls pour leur clan après avoir promis maints et maintes fois de revenir.

Leur retour au village ayant fait grand bruit, Roderich était déjà près à les accueillir accompagné évidement de Ludwig et Vash. Gilbert se permet de faire un gros câlin, et un bisou, à son frère avant de saluer son Roi qui soupire mais laisse couler, il a l'habitude de l'attitude un peu provoc du chat blanc. Tout ce petit monde parvint ensuite à se tasser dans le bureau du brun à lunettes qui écouta consciencieusement les paroles de ses chats. Il prit note que les deux étaient maintenant liés à leurs partenaires au moins jusqu'à la prochaine saison des amours et après…Il faudra aviser. L'alpha les laisse ensuite aller où bon leur semble et évidemment Gilbert entraîne son petit frère à travers les rues du village.

« Alors Lutz ~ Tu as enfin trouver une demoiselle ?

- Pas tout à fait… Mais j'ai effectivement quelqu'un.

- Qui donc ? Dis moi ! Je veux savoir ~

- C'est… Hm, c'est Feliciano.

- Ohhh ~ Le mignon petit frère du compagnon casse-pieds de Tonio ~

- Euh oui, c'est ça. Et toi alors tu es vraiment lié à la panthère… ?

- Ouais. Mais t'en fais pas, si j'veux je lui fais sa fête au ruskov et il le sentira passer !

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de te battre ?

- Nein ! Mais je me dis que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un à ma hauteur alors on verra bien ce que ça donne.

- Tu es confiant en l'avenir ça me rassure. Et puis les panthères ne sont pas nomades alors tu pourras souvent revenir au village n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouaip ! Et puis tu sais Lutz, tu peux venir me voir à l'appartement aussi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Gilbert lui fit un sourire heureux et regarda la ligne d'horizon où l'on peut apercevoir la ville en contrebas. Hier il était chat solitaire, aujourd'hui il a trouvé un endroit où vivre et renouer avec son frère. L'avenir ne s'annonce pas si mal après tout.

###

Cette histoire est un défi qu'une amie m'a lancé sachant que je ne suis pas une fan de RuPru XD

L'univers est une idée à moi ^^ Je l'utiliserais peut-être à nouveau ;3

J'ai relu mais il est possible que des fautes subsistes et j'en suis vraiment désoles.


End file.
